


Узы / Bond

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fights, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Лоргар пытается наладить отношения с братом.Lorgar wants to get things right with his brother. Curze gets it wrong.
Relationships: Konrad Curze/Lorgar
Kudos: 5





	Узы / Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Or 'good intentions may lead to hell'.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — процедил Кёрз. Когти перчатки лениво пошевелились, стряхивая луч тусклого света.  
— Я, — поползла насквозь фальшивая улыбка, — пришел поблагодарить за Истваан.  
— Мне плевать на бесполезные благодарности, святоша.  
Лоргар стерпел, смиренно пожал плечами.  
— Не ври, ты пришел не за этим, — Кёрз оскалился. — Ты притащился — как ты это называешь? «Налаживать отношения»? — лезвия порхнули, с вкрадчивым скрежетом прошлись по золотому нагруднику. Полшага назад и гримаса дохлого удивления вместо реакции — Лоргар был порядочным идиотом. — Давай их наладим.  
Доспехи оказались под стать хозяину — заскулили, когда сквозь их сочленения прошел металл. Лоргар окаменел в приступе недостатка веры в происходящее. Он передумал, когда когти двинулись вниз, прорезая себе сочащийся кровью путь.  
— Конрад, — пальцы вцепились в перчатку брата, — мы союзники!..  
Кёрз отшвырнул их свободной рукой раньше, чем Лоргар успел проблеять что-то ещё.  
— Спокойнее, святоша. Я углубляю наши узы.  
Истваан преподал урок даже самым никчемным. Кулак с визгливым свистом рассек воздух, но нашел пустоту. Удар неудачника. Это выдавал не промах — это выдавала паника. Скользила во взгляде, паразитом извивалась под золотистой кожей, копошилась в мозгу. Лоргар почти колотило от попыток понять то, чего понимать не стоило. Кёрз убрал жалкое «почти», всадив кулак в податливо смявшуюся переносицу. Лоргар инстинктивно отпрянул, ничего не видя, наудачу выставил перед собой ладони, но руки, от которых он жаждал сбежать, с легкостью миновали их и сжали его горло.  
— Ты сошел с ума, — прохрипел Лоргар, пытаясь разжать тиски на горле. С таким рвением, что на наручах появились вмятины. — Ты не понимаешь, что ты делаешь...  
— Повтори, — растянулась ухмылка. — Ты сказал, я чего-то не понимаю? — когти с силой выскользнули из разрыва, предупредив почти дотянувшийся до цели удар и заменив его стоном боли. — Или ты говорил о себе?  
Кёрз ожидал речи или хотя бы мольб. Не того, что в череп вопьются невидимые пальцы психосил. Кара была молниеносна — сквозь живот Лоргара веером прошли лезвия.  
— Если я спас твою душу, это не значит, что я не могу передумать, — прошипел Кёрз, уловив иронию.   
Остановленное им на Истваане повторялось. Когти вновь лили кровь, Лоргар вновь трепыхался, как рыба на крючке. Золотистая рыбешка, которая заплыла в пропахший гнильем чужой омут и теперь бешено молотила плавниками, чуя, что с неё сдерут чешую.  
Рыбешка плеснула хвостом — Лоргар сумел смазанным движением угодить в голову брату. Тот пошатнулся, но это ничего не изменило. Хватка тут же усилилась, позвонки хрустнули, предупредив: ни движения. Кёрз ухмыльнулся, но предупреждение прошло впустую — Лоргар замотал головой, когда в его губы впились зубы брата.  
«Оставь меня в покое!» — прошкрябав лазейку в черепе, в смеси истерики и негодования мысленно заорал Лоргар. Кёрз оскалился, сильнее вонзая зубы, но в лицо неожиданно пахнуло стужей. Он напряг веки, но не смог их смежить: кожу сковал иней.  
Психическое золото в кои-то веки взбесившегося, принужденного защищать свою шкуру брата яростно обожгло глаза.   
Руки Кёрза на миг перестали подчиняться, и Лоргар высвободился.  
Ледяная корка не мешала наблюдать за тем, как он с выражением отвращения пятится по залитому своей же кровью полу, стиснув пальцы на позабытой булаве.  
— Я оставляю тебя с твоим сумасшествием. И беру обратно своё предложение уз дружбы, — у Лоргара хватило силёнок на демонстрацию гнева — перед тем, как пуститься в бегство.  
Кёрз оттёр кровь с губ и, не отводя немигающего взгляда, слизал её.  
— Посмотрим, святоша. Мы же союзники.


End file.
